El hombre de mis sueños
by leontinees
Summary: La más bella y deseable mujer de la región había puesto sus ojos en él... no sabía que era el mismo hombre a quien odiaba. ¡GaaIno, por supuesto! Adaptación de la novela romántica. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de la novela romántica del mismo nombre, de la autora Johanna Lindsey. Yo meramente cambiaré algunas cosas para convertirla en un GaaIno. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! :D**_

* * *

**Ep. 1:**

- ¿Qué estás mirando, Sasuke Uchiha?

El tono de voz de Ino Yamanaka sonó injustamente áspero, pero esa había sido su intención.

Cuando le miró, su expresión denotó un marcado desdén, como si de verdad no soportara al hombre. Claro que no había nada de cierto en eso, pues el honorable Sasuke Uchiha le resultaba de veras muy agradable.

Se trataba de un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos negros algo azulados. Tenía una firme mandíbula, y sus ojos negros también eran atractivos. Su figura en sí no era intimidante, pero tampoco falta de fortaleza. A sus veinte años, era un joven con excelentes prospectos, sin mencionar el hecho de que iba a heredar una cuantiosa suma de su familia.

Ino no tenía la menor duda de que Sasuke sería el esposo ideal para ella. Hasta se habría animado a tomar la iniciativa si su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, no le hubiera confesado poco tiempo después de conocerle que le amaba.

Y ésas habían sido las palabras textuales de Sakura. _Le amo, Ino._ Las muchachas siempre habían tenido por costumbre hablarse con toda franqueza, al menos entre sí y cuando estaban seguras de que nadie pudiera escucharlas e impresionarse por semejantes expresiones y comentarios. Pero ese día Sakura estaba tan exaltada que muy poco le había importado si alguien las oía.

- Sinceramente, es _el_ _hombre_. Jamás me había sentido tan... tan... y cuando me sonrió, oh, me sentí... demonios, no puedo describirlo exactamente, pero creí que iba a desmayarme.

- Quizás era el corsé que te apretaba demasiado - había bromeado Ino con una sonrisa - Ya sabes que debes dejar espacio suficiente para que te pase un poquito de aire al menos.

- Oh, basta ya - se había quejado Sakura - Estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Qué hago con él, Ino?

Sólo por el hecho de que Ino le llevaba un centímetro de estatura, se suponía que debía ser la experta en el asunto y la que tenía una respuesta adecuada para cada cosa. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Ino sabía muy poco al respecto. Después de todo, en su caso personal eran los hombres los que se deshacían en atenciones para poder conquistarla. Esa situación era embarazosa para ella, sobre todo cuando no era su intención atraerles. Claro que, después de dos largos años de soportar las visitas de todos los candidatos disponibles, la chica concluyó que el acoso obedecía simplemente a su apariencia física, a pesar de tener el color de cabello más pasado de moda del país: un llamativo rubio platinado, el único rasgo que había heredado de su padre.

De modo que ese día Ino había apelado al sentido común para aconsejar a su mejor amiga:

- Sólo sonríe y actúa con naturalidad. Así, él no tendrá escapatoria.

Y así fue exactamente. Luego de un trato de dos meses, el noble Sasuke le propuso matrimonio. La boda se celebraría el día que Sakura cumpliera los veinte años, en poco menos de tres meses. Y nada de ceremonias sencillas para la boda de un Uchiha, sería la gran fiesta del año en Konoha.

Teniendo en cuenta lo contenta que estaba Ino por su amiga y lo agradable que le resultaba Sasuke, la pregunta un tanto grosera que le formuló a él debió haber sorprendido a los novios, a quienes acompañaba al templo en aquel soleado domingo estival. Y por cierto Sasuke se sorprendió, pues la actitud de Ino siempre le había desconcertado al principio, y luego comenzó a irritarle, pues él no la había provocado para que se comportase así. A Sakura no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pues ella conocía perfectamente la razón de su proceder.

Al principio Sakura había aceptado de buen grado que Ino fingiese ante Sasuke ser la más osada de las mujeres, dado que cada joven por el que ella había mostrado el menor interés invariablemente se había enamorado de Ino. Y no porque Sakura no fuera bonita, era muy linda, tenía cabello rosado y ojos de jade... pero ante la indiscutible belleza con la que Ino había sido bendecida, sus cualidades parecían insignificantes. En consecuencia, desde un principio, la rubia se había propuesto que la atención de Sasuke no divagara por ninguna otra parte, mucho menos en dirección a sí misma.

Pero aquella estrategia de Ino, por cierto muy poco ortodoxa, ya se había extendido más de la cuenta: tanto que el Uchiha ya no se sonrojaba ni pedía disculpas por lo que pudiera haberla ofendido, sino que ahora se defendía con vehemencia y lo lograba con bastante éxito. Mientras jalaba fuertemente de las riendas del caballo que alejaba el carruaje de la casa de Sakura, por donde había pasado a buscar a ambas muchachas, Sasuke señaló sin volver a mirar a Ino:

- No estoy mirando nada, Yamanaka-san. Absolutamente nada.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, nunca antes Sasuke había contestado con tanta frialdad... pero tampoco podía culparle, un hombre podía tolerar groserías por parte de una mujer hasta cierto punto, a partir del cual se tornaba tan grosero como ella. En realidad la joven rosada se sentía culpable por no haber puesto punto final al plan de Ino mucho antes, pero no lo había hecho porque en el fondo le quedaba la sospecha de que si su amiga se mostraba tal como era ante Sasuke, él podría haber caído en la tentación, al igual que todos los demás, con una sola sonrisa de Ino.

Bueno, pero ya era suficiente. Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke la amaba. Y si en ese momento era incapaz de retenerlo era porque no le merecía, o mejor dicho, él no la merecía a ella. Hablaría con Ino no bien el _kannushi_* terminara con su oración, o quizás antes. Esa idea la preocupaba, pues cuando Ino se enojaba, cosa que por suerte no sucedía a menudo, podía tornarse terriblemente impredecible.

Sakura encontró la oportunidad de hablar cuando llegaron al templo en el límite de Konoha. Sasuke se adelantó para presentarle sus respetos a Hyuuga-sama y sus dos hijas. Como líder de clan, Hiashi Hyuuga poseía uno de los títulos más nobles de la vecindad, y por ello trataba arrogantemente a quienes estaban por debajo. Ni siquiera Ino era inmune a la actitud de Hiashi, nunca perdía oportunidad para que el noble notara su presencia, pues como anfitrión sus invitaciones eran muy apreciadas. La rubia estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir una.

Sakura tuvo que retenerla para que no saliera corriendo detrás de Sasuke a saludar, deseaba hablar con ella en ese momento. No obstante, por la impaciente expresión de su rostro, Ino no prometía prestar mucha atención a su amiga. Por el contrario, trató de eludir la conversación de antemano.

- Espero que no menciones lo que ocurrió antes, Sakura.

- Por supuesto que sí - replicó ella, sin lugar a vacilaciones - Sé cuál es tu táctica, Ino, y créeme que te lo agradezco. Estoy segura de que en un principio hasta me ayudó mucho... pero ahora me gustaría estar convencida de que Sasuke está a mi lado por lo que soy, que no caerá rendido a tus pies por el mero hecho de ver esos simpáticos hoyuelos de tu sonrisa.

Ino parpadeó y con una espontánea aunque muy poco femenina carcajada abrazó a su amiga.

- Sé que tienes razón, pero se me ha hecho una especie de hábito hostigar a este pobre muchacho.

- Entonces abandona hoy mismo este hábito.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿no crees que él sospechará si a partir de hoy comienzo a tratarle de forma diferente?

- Lo que creo es que seguramente dejará de insistir en que corte mi amistad contigo.

Los ojos azul celeste de Ino se enardecieron y luego se entrecerraron:

- Conque sí, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo te hizo semejante propuesta?

- Oh, en más de una ocasión. Pero no puedes reprocharle nada, pues lo único que le mostrabas era el lado más oscuro de tu personalidad. Le llamaba la atención el que tuviéramos una relación tan estrecha, cuando en realidad somos tan diferentes en cuanto a nuestro temperamento.

- ¡Qué poco nos conoce! - comentó Ino bastante molesta - Nosotras hemos sido cortadas por la mismas tijeras y el mismo molde - pero luego se calló y se mordió el labio, obviamente preocupada - No insistirá en el asunto después de que os hayáis casado, ¿verdad?

- Aunque insistiera no le serviría de nada - la tranquilizó Sakura - Me temo que está usted atada a esta infranqueable amistad de por vida, Yamanaka-san.

Ino esbozó esa dulce sonrisa que dibujaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas y le daba otra clase de belleza, una expresión cálida, abierta... receptiva. Incluso le brindó una tregua a Sakura, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a ver esa sonrisa con mucha frecuencia. Hasta se sentía privilegiada cada vez que recibía ese regalo tan especial. No había nada en el mundo que ella no fuera capaz de hacer por su queridísima amiga... Incluso los caballeros que habían estado observando a Ino desde el patio del templo se detuvieron a mitad de sus conversaciones para admirarla sin disimulos. Algunos de ellos hasta se ilusionaron con intentar nuevamente cortejar a la incomparable beldad de la villa.

De nuevo en paz, la Haruno tomó a Ino por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta del templo, donde Sasuke aún conversaba con los Hyuuga. Con una sonrisita, Sakura murmuró con disimulo:

- Presiento que hoy es mi día de suerte, Ino. Por fin la tan deseada invitación será nuestra, es una corazonada. Y tú con ese nuevo kimono morado luces deslumbrante, ese noble estirado se quedará boquiabierto.

- ¿De veras lo crees? - preguntó la rubia esperanzada.

Sakura deseó que esa maldita invitación no hubiera sido tan importante para su amiga, pero por desgracia lo era. Y no porque el líder pareciera conocer perfectamente a todos los habitantes del País del Fuego, o porque la gente viajara kilómetros para acudir a sus fiestas... eso sólo era un detalle, aunque realmente uno muy importante para una joven que tenía las mismas esperanzas que cualquier otra muchacha: encontrar al hombre de sus sueños más románticos, ya que aún no lo había hallado dentro del ámbito de caballeros conocidos.

Sin embargo, tampoco ésa era la razón más importante, pues en pocos meses más Ino viajaría a Kirigakure y allí podría conocer a todos los candidatos que deseara. Todas las familias que tuvieran cierta jerarquía en la villa ya habían recibido una invitación por parte de Hyuuga-sama, aunque no fuera más que una vez, incluso la poco destacable familia Haruno... todas menos la de Ino. Sakura, por la devota lealtad que sentía por su amiga, había implorado que se la invitara a la fiesta, aunque jamás le había comentado ese detalle a Ino. ¿Con qué fin? Esa revelación la habría martirizado aún más.

Ambas muchachas se habían convencido de que el noble esperaría a que Ino cumpliese dieciocho años para invitarla, por el fin de guardar las apariencias. Pero ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces, y tanto el líder Yamanaka como su hija seguían siendo ignorados.

Sakura rogaba en silencio para que sus esperanzas no fueran en vano. Después de todo, era la primera oportunidad que se les presentaba para poder hablar personalmente con el noble Hyuuga, gracias a Sasuke. Quizá todo lo que Hiashi-sama necesitaba era que alguien le recordase que los Yamanaka también eran sus vecinos.

- Entonces el próximo sábado, joven Uchiha - decía Hiashi cuando las dos muchachas se acercaron - Sólo una pequeña reunión de cuarenta personas, más o menos. Ah, y recuerde traer a su adorable prometida.

El noble sonrió a Sakura, miró a Ino por un instante... y luego se volvió y entró en el templo. Fue un verdadero y deliberado desprecio, tanto que hasta sus dos hijas, Hinata y Hanabi, parecieron incómodas ante la escena.

Sakura se quedó atónita, aunque sólo por un momento. Después se enfureció, ¿pero cómo se atrevía? Todos sabían que ella e Ino eran íntimas amigas, y que la rubia acompañaba a Sakura y Sasuke a todas partes porque era su carabina. El Hyuuga había planeado esta burla minuciosamente para que surtiera el efecto deseado, era una manera muy sutil de implicar que la invitación de Ino no había sido enviada a sabiendas, y que jamás sería recibida. La Haruno creía intuir la razón, Ino era una acompañante demasiado bella para quien tenía dos hijas bastante sosas para ofrecer en matrimonio.

Sasuke carraspeó para llamarlas a la realidad y recordarles que se habían quedado de pie allí, inmóviles. Por fin Sakura miró a su amiga para ver cuán mal le había caído el desplante... mucho peor de lo que había vaticinado. Ino tenía el rostro más pálido que los pétalos de su kimono, y sus ojos azules se habían llenado de lágrimas a tal punto que amenazaban con bañarle las mejillas en cualquier momento, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas. Sakura experimentó un profundo dolor por su amiga, pero lo que más la enfurecía era su impotencia para solucionar el problema.

Ino apretó la mano de su amiga, le dirigió una mirada consternada con sus bellos ojos y le preguntó en un murmullo:

- ¿Por qué?

Sakura estaba tan enfadada que dio una respuesta muy directa:

- Porque eres demasiado hermosa, maldita sea. Él tiene que casar a sus hijas, pero si tú estás cerca, nadie las mirará siquiera.

- Pero eso es tan... tan...

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Trivial? Sin ninguna duda, pero...

- Sakura, yo... realmente necesito estar sola un momento.

No terminó la frase y se apartó abruptamente de su amiga.

- ¡Ino, espera! - la llamó.

Pero había empezado a correr aun antes de llegar al patio del templo, pues ya no tenía más fuerzas para contener el llanto.

- Supongo que tendremos que salir corriendo detrás de ella, pues son casi cinco kilómetros desde aquí hasta la mansión Yamanaka - señaló Sasuke.

- No sólo por eso saldremos tras ella - replicó Sakura, aún con la mirada fija en su amiga - Nosotras ya hemos caminado ese trecho antes. Y no te atrevas a regocijarte con esto, porque ella no se merecía lo que ese horrible tipo le hizo.

- Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo contigo en...

- No, no te lo permitiré. De todas maneras, a partir de hoy notarás un gran cambio en ella, así que puedo decírtelo con tranquilidad. La única razón por la que siempre te trató mal fue para que nunca te fijaras en ella como mujer. Lo hizo por cariño a mí, porque sabía lo mucho que yo te amaba... entonces no deseaba que yo sufriera si tú ponías los ojos en ella y no en mí.

- ¡Pero casi no soporto a esa chica! - protestó él.

- No pensaste así la primera vez que la viste, ¿verdad? - señaló ella.

- No, pero... ¿te refieres a que todo esto fue deliberado?

- Sí, y si quieres enojarte por ello hazlo conmigo, porque yo pude haberla detenido antes, pero... bueno, tuve miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que en realidad Ino es una persona muy cálida y afectuosa.

- Y malcriada, obstinada...

- Un poquito malcriada, pero es comprensible con un padre tan amable y generoso como Inoichi-san - la defendió Sakura - Y yo también soy algo obstinada, Sasuke.

- Sí, pero en ti me parece encantador.

- Creo que debo darte las gracias. Pero ¿puedes comprender el dilema de Ino? Ella sabe cómo la miran los hombres. La actitud que asumió contigo fue la única defensa que tiene para que los hombres no se desesperen por ella.

- Pero yo no querría tener una esposa como ella. ¡Oh no, Kami-sama! - y realmente pareció muy convencido de lo que decía - Esa joven necesita un hombre de constitución robusta, con poco o casi nada de carácter, y especialmente, que no sienta ni el más mínimo vestigio de celos. No podría tolerar que todos mis conocidos se enamorasen de mi esposa... dos o tres no importan, ¿pero más? Si todos lo hicieran, creo que me volvería loco.

- Hablas como si ella estuviera desahuciada. ¿Qué hombre no se pone un poquito celoso cuando su esposa está en juego?

- Bueno, en realidad, supongo que los celos de un hombre no cuentan demasiado cuando ese hombre está bien seguro del amor de su mujer. Pero ella deberá hacer un esfuerzo constante para asegurarle que lo que siente por él es auténtico.

A Sakura no le convenció esa concepción tan parcial.

- ¿Y qué sucede si es ella quien siente celos por una u otra razón? Él también debería esforzarse por convencerla de su amor, ¿no?

- Claro que no. Él ya se casó con ella, ¿no?

- No, todavía no - refunfuñó ella.

Sasuke se quedó dudando mientras ella acomodaba su kimono de nuevo en el interior del carruaje. Debió apurarse para alcanzarla.

- Digo... ¿no habremos cambiado los sujetos de la conversación, cierto? - le preguntó bastante incómodo - Seguíamos hablando de Ino... ¿verdad?

- Dímelo tú, Sasuke. ¿Lo hicimos?

- Por supuesto que no - insistió él - El caso de tu amiga es único, porque ella es única, Sakura. Y no me refiero a que tú para mí no seas única, pero ya sabes a qué apunto. Simplemente no podemos compararla con nosotros.

- Bien, Sasuke, te perdono.

- Supongo que debo agradecértelo.

* * *

_**Kannushi **= es el sacerdote de un templo sintoísta, como una miko en masculino._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sasuke NO se enamorará de Ino, ni ahora ni en el futuro ni nunca. ¿Por qué queréis hacer sufrir a Sakura? Pobre, no lo entiendo... T_T**_

* * *

**Ep. 2:**

- ¿Estás comiendo otra vez? - preguntó Sakura mientras ingresaba en el comedor sin ser anunciada debidamente.

Ino cubrió un bostezo con su servilleta y luego la arrojó sobre la mesa.

- A decir verdad, esta es mi primera comida del día, aunque debo admitir que fue bastante abundante.

- Bueno, termina ese té, así me sirvo un poco yo también - sugirió Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿De modo que es tu primera comida del día? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Ino se encogió de hombros. Sirvió más té en su taza y se la tendió a Sakura, quien le agregó un poco de azúcar.

- Me quedé dormida.

Y fue toda una confesión ya que la rubia jamás se quedaba dormida y ambas lo sabían.

- Eso es... ¿la tercera vez en tu vida? Puedo comprender la primera vez, después que estuvimos despiertas la mitad de la noche esperando que apareciera el espíritu de Sarutobi-dono en aquella supuesta mansión encantada. Qué desilusión... - se interrumpió antes de dejarse llevar más aún por los recuerdos - ¿Una mala noche?

- Una subestimación de la realidad - admitió Ino.

- Demonios, sabía que debí haberme quedado a dormir anoche. Pero pensé que ya estabas bien aunque bastante enojada como para ponerte a cavilar amargamente sobre lo sucedido.

Su amiga rió entre dientes.

- ¿Y crees que si estás enojada puedes dormir bien toda la noche?

- Bueno, es mejor que ponerte a pensar.

- Sakura, créeme que estoy en posición de disentir - replicó Ino.

- Oh, bien. ¿Entonces todo empeoró después que yo me fui?

- Un poco.

El día anterior, cuando Sakura se bajó del carruaje al alcanzar a su amiga, las lágrimas de Ino ya se habían secado. Sasuke las seguía lentamente, a una distancia prudencial para que las muchachas pudieran conversar con tranquilidad. Sakura aún no había caído en la cuenta de que Ino había dejado de lado su autocompasión para dar paso a una ardiente furia dentro de sí. Para animarla un poco, hasta le sugirió volver para dar a Hiashi-sama un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz... e Ino lo consideró por un momento, aunque luego descartó la idea por considerarla una venganza poco satisfactoria. Claro que Sakura no lo había dicho en serio, pero convino con su amiga en que el líder no valía el escándalo que suscitaría semejante hecho.

Pero Sakura se alegraba de que su amiga no sintiera autocompasión y que en cambio estuviera furiosa por el incidente, ya que era mucho más saludable. Ino estaba furiosa consigo misma por todo el tiempo y energías que había desperdiciado en un sueño desesperanzado desde un principio. Se sentía como una verdadera idiota. La Haruno también, por no haber anticipado los hechos, pero el arrogante noble no tenía necesidad de ser tan directo para dar el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Sabía que no debí haberte escuchado! - exclamó Sakura - _Ve a tu casa_, me dijiste. _Ya estoy bien_, me aseguraste.

- Bueno, eso es cierto - se rió Ino.

- No entiendo cómo puedes reírte de esto.

Hasta el presente, Sakura aún se enfurecía cada vez que recordaba cómo todas las demás amigas, una por una, habían ido desapareciendo del grupo cuando Ino empezó a crecer y a convertirse en una bella mujer. Simplemente, las demás se sentían insulsas, muy poco atractivas a su lado, y no lo soportaban. Pero algunas de ellas la habían ridiculizado en público, llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

Cualquiera habría pensado que Ino se había puesto hermosa a propósito para perturbarlas. Tampoco ella misma podía entender cómo le quedaban ganas de reírse ante algo así, cuando el no tener amigas le producía un extraño dolor que jamás había podido superar completamente. Era como si hubiese quedado flotando en la superficie, a la espera de que sucediera algo para que todo aquello renaciera con todas sus fuerzas. Y la actitud del líder Hyuuga sin duda había provocado el resurgimiento de todo ese pasado.

- Es mejor reír que llorar, ¿no crees? - comentó.

- ¡Kami-sama, claro que sí! - exclamó Sakura - ¿Quieres que conversemos al respecto?

Ambas sabían que el tema de charla serían esas antiguas penas y no las presentes.

- No. Salvo cuando recuerdo todo lo que nos hemos divertido en los últimos años, casi me da pena que las otras muchachas no estuvieran presentes para disfrutarlo también.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que yo también siento lo mismo. Después de todo, se convirtieron en unas criaturas aburridas luego que nos dejaron. Pero si lo pienso dos veces, no me da ninguna pena.

- A mí tampoco, pero me pareció una frase bonita para decir.

Las dos se echaron a reír, aunque en realidad era una charla muy triste. Sakura se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- Supongo que esta comida tan tardía implica que no has ido a cabalgar como lo haces habitualmente todas las mañanas y que, por consiguiente, estarás de un humor insoportable durante todo el día.

Por lo general, Ino desayunaba temprano con su padre y luego pasaba media mañana cabalgando en su yegua, _Shukaku_, y la otra mitad cuidándola. Ningún cuidador (aunque en la casa no había más que uno porque sólo tenían cuatro caballos) gozaba del privilegio de acercarse al motivo de orgullo y diversión de de la joven Yamanaka, _Shukaku_, si no era para darle de comer, y le complacía hacerlo ella misma. Cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento de sus frecuentes visitas a los establos podía adivinar que la muchacha amaba profundamente a los caballos.

- En realidad, sí salí a cabalgar - corrigió Ino - Anoche.

- No.

- Alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

- ¡No es cierto!

Ino alzó la vista dispuesta a explicarse.

- Tuve que hacerlo, Sakura. Juro que es cierto. Estuve a punto de volverme loca.

- ¿Fuiste con alguno de los criados?

- No me animé a despertarles.

- ¡Ino!

- Bueno, nadie me vio - contestó ella a la defensiva, cayendo en la cuenta de lo escandaloso que era para una joven dama salir sola a esas horas de la noche - Me quedé junto al camino para seguridad de _Shukaku_, porque estaba tan oscura la noche... Y me dio resultado, pues cuando volví me dormí al instante - Sakura se quedó mirándola, de modo que Ino prosiguió - En realidad, la cabalgata fue más que un buen remedio para mi insomnio. En mi tercer viaje de ida y vuelta al pueblo...

- ¿Tercero?

- Fueron cinco en total... Bien, sólo podía limitarme al maldito camino y _Shukaku_ estaba tan ansiosa como yo por galopar.

Sakura abrió los ojos bien grandes.

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo - continuó Ino - en mi tercer viaje se me ocurrió lo que podría hacerle a Hiashi Hyuuga-sama para vengarme de la mejor manera posible, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

La expresión de su amiga se tornó extraña

- ¿No habrás reconsiderado la idea de golpearle?

- No - contestó Ino con una sonrisa, y luego agregó triunfante - Construiré una mansión el doble de grande que la suya, y entonces me convertiré en la anfitriona reinante de la villa. Con eso aprenderá.

- Ah, ¿y cómo lo lograrás?

- Muy simple. Me casaré con el kage.

- Oh, estupendo. Así lo lograrás. ¿Y qué kage tienes en mente?

- Sabaku, por supuesto - anunció Ino - Es el único suficientemente joven que conocemos.

Sakura se puso en pie, porque ponerle un nombre a ese kage era el acabose de los caprichos de Ino, al punto de que empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Hablaría realmente en serio?

- En realidad no le conocemos en absoluto. Como recordarás, no estuvo en Suna el día que visitamos cordialmente a su hermana. La única razón por la que llegamos a sus propiedades fue porque tu padre tenía negocios con el anterior kage, y se tomó la libertad de escribirle para que ella le aconsejara sobre la compra de un caballo que deseaba regalarte por tu cumpleaños.

- Y por esas cosas del destino, nos invitó a elegir uno de los caballos del establo del kage.

- ¿Destino? Tenían cientos de caballos. Temari-san se sintió más que feliz de poder sacarse de encima al menos uno de ellos.

- Los reproducen allí, de modo que por eso estaba contenta de vendernos uno - agregó Ino - Ya tenemos algo en común, los caballos.

- ¿Tenemos? ¿Te refieres a ti y al kage? Kami-sama, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí - Ino rió satisfecha - Imagínatelo, un majestuoso carruaje frente al templo con el _fuuin_* estampado en él, mientras el líder y sus hijas aún solteras se queden mirando allí, atónitos y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces bajo del carruaje, asistida por el hombre más apuesto que puedan imaginarse, y por supuesto, seré lo bastante magnánima para desearles que pasen un buen día, y hasta le haré el honor de presentarle a mi esposo, el kage. Además, claro, fingiré no darme cuenta de que se quedará boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

- Y sin duda sucederá así - se rió Sakura, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la imaginación de la rubia - Sería la revancha perfecta, si fuera posible.

- Pero lo es - respondió Ino con toda serenidad - Y veré que se cumpla.

A Sakura le sorprendió sobremanera la expresión determinada, casi caprichosa, de su amiga.

- Bien, espera un momento. Seamos realistas respecto a este punto. Si quieres casarte por conseguir un título mayor que el tuyo, te buscaremos un noble agradable. Quizá sea posible encontrar un heredero como Sasuke. Sí, un heredero que te convertiría en la matriarca del clan y... ¡No me niegues con la cabeza, maldita sea!

- Sakura, si decido casarme sólo por el título, éste deberá ser uno realmente importante, porque ya considero que me estoy rebajando haciendo esto.

- ¡Entonces no te rebajes!

- Ya he decidido hacerlo, y cuanto más lo pienso más me agrada la idea de convertirme en una Primera Dama.

Sakura refunfuñó:

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la mala en todo este asunto? De acuerdo, escucha los hechos, Ino. Entre tus antepasados debe haber padre fundador...

- Varias generaciones atrás, conectamos con los _Sarutobi_*.

- Lo que sea, en esta villa eres simplemente la hija de un líder secundario. Si un kage se quiere casar, lo hace con princesas hijas de daimyos.

- Sabaku lo hará... ¿y por qué no? - respondió Ino con obstinación - Su riqueza es mucho mayor de lo que pueda imaginarse, y ha logrado alcanzar una posición que cualquier hombre desearía, de modo que si lo desea, puede casarse por amor. Un kage puede hacer lo que se le antoje, y sucede que mis orígenes me convierten en una muchacha aceptable. Por supuesto, si él se lo propusiese, podría procurarse alguien mucho más importante que la hija de un líder, pero le importará un rábano todo eso porque estará perdidamente enamorado de mí, tenlo muy presente. Y tú sabes por qué, ¿no? Por este maldito rostro que tengo. Hasta ahora sólo me ha dado sinsabores, pero llegó el momento de las compensaciones: me hará ganar un kage.

En aquellas palabras había mucha amargura, mucho dolor, lo que hizo que Sakura tuviera mucha cautela al formularle la siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

- ¿Qué hay conmigo?

- ¿Qué sucederá si tú no le amas?

- Por supuesto que le amaré.

- ¿Y si no puedes, Ino? ¿Si él es horrible, despreciable y para nada capaz de inspirar afecto?

- No se atreverá. Es un kage.

La Haruno casi sonrió ante tan ridícula certeza.

- ¿Pero qué sucederá si, cuando le conoces, muy en tu interior te das cuenta de que no es para nada el hombre de tu vida? ¿Que sólo te hará sentir desgraciada? ¿Aún le querrás?

Después de una larga pausa, Ino dijo:

- No.

_Gracias a Kami-sama por esa respuesta_, se dijo su amiga en silencio. Ya más segura, siguió adelante.

- Sabes que él puede resultar horrible.

- ¿Has olvidado a aquella muchacha del salón de belleza que nos comentó lo apuesto que era?

- Sólo trataba de impresionarnos.

- Ya lo estábamos. Ese día no necesitábamos que nadie nos impresionara más todavía.

- Esa es otra cuestión. Realmente no puedes desear vivir en un lugar así.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - se burló Ino - Esa torre kage es la mansión más maravillosa que puedas imaginar.

- Pero no es un hogar. Es un mausoleo erigido en una gran extensión de tierra, tan sólo los establos son mucho más grandes que tu casa, y ten en cuenta que no es nada pequeña la tuya.

- Lo sé - convino Ino como en sueños - ¡Todo era tan grandioso!

- ¿Grandioso? Es probable que la gente se pierda allí y que hasta se muera encerrada dentro por no poder encontrar la salida.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y repentinamente se echaron a reír.

- ¿Crees que se mueren, Sakura?

- Bueno... por lo menos, deben preocuparse bastante - rieron otra vez hasta que Sakura tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer - De acuerdo, supongo que conquistar a un kage no debe ser tarea imposible, sobre todo para alguien con tu aspecto. ¿Estás absolutamente segura, Ino?

- Sí. En lo que a mí respecta, Shukaku Sabaku puede ir despidiéndose de sus últimos y contados días de soltería.

- Oh, Kami-sama - suspiró Sakura - Ya había olvidado que bautizaste _Shukaku_ a tu yegua por el nombre del kage.

- Así es.

Otra vez retumbaron las carcajadas en el salón, hasta que el mayordomo las interrumpió para anunciarles la llegada del honorable Sasuke Uchiha. Ino, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa, le saludó y le dijo:

- Buenos días, Sasuke. Vaya, hoy te ves muy apuesto. Si me perdonas un momento, subiré corriendo a buscar mi bolso para que podamos partir de inmediato.

Pasó a toda prisa a su lado, sin aguardar a que él le respondiera, pues aún estaba azorado por la sonrisa con la que la joven le había recibido. Sakura ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza de té, sorprendida con placer por no haber sentido ni el más mínimo indicio de celos ante la reacción de su prometido frente a su amiga.

Entonces señaló:

- Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, a menos que desees que Ino vuelva a ser hostil contigo.

Sasuke cerró la boca, metió las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñó:

- Kami-sama, no envidio al hombre que vaya a pedir su mano. Realmente no quisiera estar en su lugar.

- Ese hombre ya ha sido designado, de modo que lo único que nos resta es tener fe en que logre ganar su corazón cuando consiga su mano.

El joven moreno arqueó las cejas un tanto confundido.

- ¿Acaso me he perdido algo entre ayer y hoy?

- No mucho, pero... ¿alguna vez has pensado que sentirías compasión por un kage?

* * *

_**Fuuin **= son los sellos, como el que tiene Naruto en el ombligo, o los que Tenten tiene en sus pergaminos para guardar sus armas._

_**Sarutobi **= todos sabemos que los fundadores de Konoha, en un principio, fueron Hashirama y Madara. Pero en alguna parte leí que para fundar la aldea en sí, les compraron tierras a los Hyuuga con dinero de los Sarutobi, porque ellos eran aliados de los Senju, y los demás clanes se unieron posteriormente. Esto **no** es información oficial, de modo que bien puede ser falso, pero me gustó la idea._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ep. 3:**

- Esto me parece llevar la precaución demasiado lejos, Baki-san. ¡A pie, Kami-sama! Naruto se desternillaría de risa si lo viera.

Baki miró con sumo disgusto al joven que estaba a su lado. Desde que habían partido de Suna no había hecho más que escuchar quejas por una razón u otra. Claro que se lo habían advertido...

- No tendría que caminar si hubiera traído otro caballo tal como yo le sugerí.

- ¿Escuchaste cómo te insulta, _Caesar_? - preguntó Gaara al caballo.

Su acompañante le dirigió una mirada asesina al caballo del pelirrojo, pero siguió presionando con la realidad de los hechos.

- Una cosa es viajar de noche como hemos estado haciéndolo, Sabaku-kun, pero durante el día tanto usted como los demás ven mucho más. ¿No cree que la gente se preguntaría qué hace un simplón como usted montando un caballo como ese? Supuestamente, usted está aquí con el fin de desaparecer, no para llamar la atención.

- Y supongo que usted está aquí para fastidiarme hasta la muerte - respondió Gaara - Pero por si no se dio cuenta aún, ya hemos perdido de vista al pueblo y no hay un alma en este maldito camino.

- No había, pero ahora sí. ¿O acaso es tan ciego como testarudo?

Gaara ignoró el carruaje que acababa de aparecer en lo alto de una colina. Sólo se detuvo repentinamente para dirigir a Baki una de sus miradas más intimidatorias, y con su profunda mirada aguamarina y físico tan robusto, sin duda lograba sus objetivos con facilidad. Pero a Baki no le habían escogido como escolta de este joven por su fama de débil de carácter. Justamente todo lo contrario, y además, recibía órdenes directas de la única persona que el muchacho era incapaz de desafiar, por lo que Baki algunas veces controlaba la situación... pocas.

- Nos dijeron que los dominios del líder Yamanaka no quedan muy apartados del camino - explicó - Cuando lleguemos, tendrá oportunidad de recuperar ese bello animal. Hasta entonces, tenga a bien recordar que no es más que un cuidador de caballos por ahora.

- Criador, Baki-san - le cortó Gaara sin mucha ceremonia - Criador de caballos y domador. Sí, domador también. Suena bien, y...

- Pero usted no tiene ni la menor idea de...

- Ahí es donde usted entra en juego: para que yo no haga nada que pueda ponerme en evidencia.

- Esa no es la razón...

- Esa es la razón por la que yo acepté su molesta compañía. Si tengo que vivir en un establo, seré yo quien dé las órdenes o de lo contrario esta loca idea termina aquí mismo.

Baki abrió la boca como para rebatirle, pero en este punto en particular se dio cuenta de que no le serviría para nada, de modo que asintió con la cabeza y continuó dando órdenes que tenían mejores perspectivas de ser ejecutadas.

- Como precisamente se trata de un carruaje que viene en nuestra dirección y lo más probable es que transporte gente del lugar, bájese el sombrero para ocultar...

- Oh, basta ya - rezongó Gaara, ya al límite de su paciencia - Estamos en el maldito fin del mundo. Si esos campesinos son capaces de reconocerme, juro que me comeré estas atroces botas que me ha hecho poner.

- ¿Podría agacharse un poco al menos?

- No - y ese _No_ tenía una firme convicción - Estoy caminando, ¡caminando, por Kami-sama!, con una chaqueta apolillada que me cuelga en un hombro, con unas botas tan zarrapastrosas que ni siquiera son dignas de ser obsequiadas a los pobres como caridad y además sudando, Baki-san. ¡Sudando! Sepa que no pienso hacer ni media concesión más. Nada.

- Sudando bajo un maldito sombrero blanco - murmuró el mayor por lo bajo - Justamente la marca de un kage.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Nada, Sabaku-kun, nada en absoluto - dijo Baki - Pero si fallamos en este objetivo sabremos quién habrá sido el culpable, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Pero el comentario no fue para nada reconfortante.

No era tan extraño ver lugareños caminando a los costados del camino, guiando a sus caballos por las riendas en lugar de montarlos, desde Suna. Lo que era extraño de verdad en ese día era la clase de caballo que paseaba por el camino. Ino advirtió el purasangre negro mucho antes de que Sasuke señalara:

- ¡Kami-sama! ¿Alguna vez vieron un semental tan bello?

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron una mirada divertida. La palabra _semental _jamás se le habría escapado si el Uchiha no hubiera estado impresionado a tal punto de olvidar la presencia de las damas. Pero como estaban más cerca aún del animal, las elegantes líneas de su cuerpo eran inequívocas ahora. A decir verdad, ninguno de los tres había visto antes un equino más imponente que ése.

Por el amor que sentía por los caballos, Ino estaba tan atónita como Sasuke, si no más aún. Ella, que siempre se había regodeado por tener el mejor caballo de la villa, tenía la sensación de que este purasangre dejaba a la pobre _Shukaku_ a la altura de una cucaracha, y no por falta de méritos propios... pero ese animal era muy hermoso. La rubia imaginó lo emocionante que sería montarlo, la velocidad que alcanzaría con un jinete experimentado. Le parecía injusto que se considerara que las damas no podían montar sementales, pues aquel era el caballo que Ino habría deseado poseer. Hasta llegó a considerar la loca idea de pedirle a su padre que lo comprase. Él siempre la había complacido en todo... hasta en las cosas que excedían el límite de lo razonable. Claro que de inmediato descartó la idea, convencida de que el dueño de ese animal no se desprendería de él por ningún precio. Ella no lo haría si le perteneciera.

Apenas cayó en la cuenta de que Sasuke había ordenado al cochero que detuviera el carruaje. En consecuencia, el semental estaba frente a ella, para que pudiera admirarlo.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, con toda la intención de aproximársele aún más cuando escuchó que Sakura, riendo, le murmuró _"Compórtate"_. Entonces recordó que no era correcto que una dama examinara el caballo de otra persona, especialmente si no había obtenido el permiso de su dueño para hacerlo. Entonces se volvió para pedir la autorización al hombre que lo sostenía por las riendas... aunque de inmediato se olvidó del caballo.

Cuando le vio allí de pie, sudado y algo sucio, pensó que se trataba del hombre más apuesto que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Sin detenerse a considerar lo impropio de su gesto, le observó con la misma ávida intensidad dispensada al animal. Era alto, fuerte, de una armonía divina. Estaba bien afeitado y revelaba cada una de las arrogantes líneas de sus rasgos. A Ino hasta le pareció bella la mano que elevó muy lentamente para quitarse el sombrero, liberando así una rebelde cabellera roja como la sangre. Luego examinó esos sorprendentes ojos aguamarinos, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que él también estaba observándola.

Esa mirada fue como una descarga eléctrica para ella, pues la hizo tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato, apartó la vista y se sintió feliz de que el ala de su sombrero fuera lo suficientemente ancha como para esconder el acalorado rubor de sus mejillas. Estaba tan mortificada que no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. La única excusa que encontró fue la de su profunda admiración por el semental, que se trasladó a otro espécimen más importante, aunque de una especie distinta... Pero ésa no era ninguna excusa razonable para explicar su comportamiento frente a un extraño. Nunca antes había mirado a un hombre de esa manera tan descarada.

Y después, la imagen de ese joven, todavía plasmada en la memoria de Ino, hablaba de la humilde calidad de su vestimenta, de la lentitud de sus maneras, como si no hubiera estado habituado a ellas, de la falta de una marca de clan de la cual ningún caballero que se preciara habría prescindido. Entonces no pertenecía a la nobleza, gracias a Kami-sama. Al menos, eso era lo que Ino deseaba para que su indescriptible comportamiento no fuera el centro de comentarios entre todos sus conocidos. El rumor podría llegar a correr en alguna que otra taberna, pero podía tolerarlo... No, claro que no. ¿Qué bijuu la habría poseído?

Por fortuna, Sakura no lo había notado y Sasuke aún estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando detalles del semental, con referencia a una pregunta que acababa de formular. La joven no podía imaginar de qué otra cosa se habría hablado. Sólo quería estar lejos de allí, no deseaba volver a ver a aquel hombre que secretamente conocía su vulgar comportamiento.

- ... Como si yo hubiera tenido la suerte de ser el dueño - decía una voz profunda.

- ¿Y quién es el dueño? - preguntó Sasuke.

- El líder Yamanaka es el orgulloso y flamante dueño.

Ino volvió la cabeza de inmediato, pero una vez más sus ojos quedaron atrapados en el atractivo de aquel hombre, a tal punto que cuando las miradas se encontraron una vez más, descubrió horrorizada que había olvidado lo que él acababa de decir. Le llevó cinco largos minutos recordar la increíble aseveración y balbucear una respuesta:

- No lo creo. Mi padre me habría hecho algún comentario.

- ¿Y quién es su padre para que tenga la obligación de saber algo al respecto?

- El líder Yamanaka, por supuesto.

Entonces fue él quien se tomó una pausa para contestar. Apenas levantando su carnoso labio inferior dijo:

- Ah, bien, no entiendo por qué su decisión de comenzar a criar caballos de raza deba ser asunto suyo, ¿o sí?

Y en eso tenía mucha razón, en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo, no en el de ella, pues su padre sabía muy bien que Ino se interesaría mucho en cualquier nueva adquisición que él hiciera por cualquier motivo. Habría encontrado el modo de mencionarle el asunto.

Aquellos ojos aguamarinos aún estaban fijos en la rubia, perturbándola con su desenfreno ahora que habían logrado llamar de nuevo su atención, recorriéndola con la misma lentitud que ella había empleado para examinarle a él... deliberadamente, sin duda, para retribuirle del mismo modo. E Ino nada podía hacer para impedir que él anunciara a todo el mundo, o al menos a su reducido grupo social, que le había devuelto el cumplido. Pero lo que él estaba haciendo desde luego no era ningún cumplido, se trataba de un insulto y de los peores, algo que ningún caballero habría hecho por mucho que le hubieran provocado. Este hecho demostraba sin duda que ese hombre no era de buena clase... a menos que pensara que a ella le agradaba su atención personal. ¡Kami-sama! Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pensar eso después de la actitud que ella había demostrado.

- ¿Entonces sólo ha venido aquí para traer el semental? - comentó ella con bastante poca delicadeza - ¿Después se irá?

Aquel tono de voz tan esperanzado hizo que Sakura la observara con sorpresa. Ese detalle tampoco pasó inadvertido para el otro hombre que estaba presente. Pareció confundido por un instante muy breve; luego sonrió, con una expresión desagradable que impactó a Ino, y con mucha razón.

- Soy criador de caballos, _ojou-san_*, y mis servicios están incluidos con este ejemplar, pues nadie puede dominarlo más que yo. ¿No pensará que su dueño anterior lo dejaría irse sin asegurarse de que el animal reciba el cuidado adecuado, no? Ni en sueños. Pero también soy domador de caballos y una presencia muy valiosa en el establo. Tengo un don especial para ellos, porque los trato como a las mujeres: con guantes de seda la mayor parte del tiempo, y con mano firme cuando es necesario... hasta con una palmada en el trasero cuando se ponen demasiado quisquillosos.

Ahora... ¿por qué demonios habría hecho semejante comentario?, se preguntó Gaara. ¿Sólo para ver si las mejillas de la joven brillaban en rojo al igual que el oro de su cabello? A las rubias no les sentaba muy bien el rubor, pero a ella sí, maldición.

Sin embargo, el otro individuo comenzaba a indignarse visiblemente. Gaara se habría sorprendido si hubiera sido de otro modo, pero sólo dirigió al moreno una mirada inocente e inquisitiva, quien le correspondió con otra, como diciéndole: _¿Qué se puede esperar de un criador de caballos sino modales de animal?_

No obstante, la hija del líder estaba furiosa y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

- Sigamos adelante, Sasuke. Juro que le haré despedir mucho antes de que llegue.

Gaara escuchó la respuesta del joven, así como el latigazo de las riendas y el ruido del carruaje desapareciendo por el sendero.

- Estoy seguro de que no quiso decir eso textualmente, o por lo menos, de que no quiso insultarle.

- Claro que sí.

- Ella tiene razón - le dijo Baki mientras ambos se quedaron contemplando el carruaje.

- Parece que nuevamente ha recuperado sus deseos de hablar, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Baki estaban tan coloradas que parecían a punto de estallar.

- ¿Y cuándo los perdí? Yo personalmente jamás he conocido a nadie como ella, ¿pero cuál es su excusa? Usted no perdió los deseos de hablar, lo que perdió es la cabeza. Ella era la hija del líder, el mismo líder de clan que ignora que estamos aquí para hospedarnos en su casa y que también desconoce que acaba de hacerse acreedor a un purasangre de primera calidad. ¿Y si convenció a ese sujeto para que la llevara directamente a su casa para presentar las quejas correspondientes a su padre?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. No había pensado en ese detalle, pero debió haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, descartó la idea comentando:

- Tendríamos que haber propuesto una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero para hablar con Yamanaka-sama. ¿Quién cree que habría ganado?

- Oh, ¡vaya solución! Siempre empeorando las cosas ¿Pero por qué tuvo que insultarla en primer lugar?

- Pensé que de ese modo quedaría como un hombre de gran carácter ante ella.

- ¿De qué hombre me habla? ¿Del criador de caballos que por su trabajo se asocia con el común de la gente, o del rufián callejero que todo ignora?

Gaara rió espontáneamente.

- Creo que será más seguro asumir el rol de rufián callejero, por lo menos, cada vez que esté cerca de ese tesoro.

- ¿Más seguro?

- Sin duda - respondió, pero como eso no aclaraba la confusión de Baki, agregó - Sinceramente, creo que usted tenía razón, Baki-san. He perdido la cabeza y vaya uno a saber dónde.

- Realmente era digna de mirar, ¿verdad?

- Si a usted le gustan las rubias platinadas...

Su acompañante frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Debo suponer que a usted no?

- Gracias a Kami-sama, no. De haber sido de otro modo, habría sido probablemente un desperdicio. ¿Pero sabe, Baki-san? Me inclino a pensar que podría disfrutar nuestra estancia en este confín del mundo.

- Espero que eso no signifique que tiene intenciones de divertirse a costa de esa joven señorita.

- ¿Divertirme? Seguro. ¿O acaso no percibió que tanto ella como yo acabamos de declararnos la guerra?

* * *

_**Ojou-san** = es algo como "señorita", "dama de alcurnia". En ocasiones se traduce como "princesa"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ep. 4:**

Inoichi Yamanaka levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo para dirigir a Gaara otra prolongada mirada, la tercera desde que había abierto el sobre, pero luego siguió leyendo. Tenía ojos verdes, frescos y muy amigables. Aun cuando estaba visiblemente perturbado por lo que se le pedía que hiciera, sus ojos seguían denotando amistad.

Pero la muchacha en nada se parecía a su padre. Gaara se había sentido como un verdadero fideo cuando el líder se levantó de la silla para tomar la carta que estaba entregándole. Decididamente era un hombre de alta estatura, hasta unos cuatro o cinco centímetros más que él mismo, pero musculoso como un percherón a diferencia de la joven, quien por lo mucho que el pelirrojo conocía de corsés cada vez que había tenido el placer de quitarlos, no necesitaba en absoluto de esas ajustadas cinchas para lucir esa espléndida y esbelta cintura.

¿Soltera? Gaara no lo sabía. Podía estar casada, tenía edad para estarlo. Incluso, el hombre que había estado con ella en el carruaje podría haber sido su esposo. Pero no preguntaría eso.

De pronto, el líder señaló:

- Pero aquí no especifica por qué desea que le oculte a usted en mi establo.

Gaara consideró con cuidado su respuesta, pero finalmente optó por ser franco:

- Un amigo mío quiere cortarme la cabeza.

El hombre arqueó una de sus cejas rubias.

- ¿Un amigo, dice?

- En realidad, es mi mejor amigo - asintió Gaara - Sólo se trata de un malentendido, y él está tan molesto que no quiere aclarar las cosas. De modo que se pensó que lo mejor para todos era que yo desapareciera por un tiempo.

- Entiendo - dijo Inoichi, en realidad no entendía nada pero siguió leyendo.

Quizás el único elemento en común entre padre e hija era el cabello, aunque el del líder no era tan claro; más bien, algo deslucido por la edad y con varias canas entremezcladas. También tenía hoyuelos, en su mayoría en las mejillas y la nariz. Lo normal habría sido que usara barba para taparlos, pero no tenía. Gaara sintió curiosidad por saber si la muchacha tendría hoyuelos en alguna parte del cuerpo, dado que en aquellas suaves y blancas mejillas no había visto ninguno.

¿Cuál demonios era su nombre de pila? Tampoco preguntaría eso.

Seguramente el líder debió de haber leído la carta completa por segunda vez, porque demoraba mucho, pero al pelirrojo le importaba muy poco. Su mente aún estaba en aquel polvoriento camino tratando de hallar alguna excusa para su comportamiento criminal.

Pensó que, si bien pudo no haberse bajado el ala del sombrero tal como Baki le había sugerido, bien pudo haber bajado la mirada al menos, una postura más que humilde para asumir. Se alegró de considerarlo, pero ahora debía admitir que habría sido preferible haberla visto a la distancia primero en lugar de encontrarla frente a frente de improviso. Se necesita tiempo para adaptarse a semejante esplendor sin quedar como un tonto frente a todos. Bueno, por lo menos la chica no había percibido su tenso asombro, y tampoco sus acompañantes. Los tres se habían quedado mirando a _Caesar_ el tiempo suficiente como para que Gaara cerrara su atónita boca, aunque debieron formularle dos veces aquella pregunta para que él alcanzara a oírla.

Vaya que el semental causó sensación, pero después también lo hizo Gaara. Era la primera vez que le ignoraban completamente para contemplar su caballo, al menos por parte del clan femenino. Lo peor del caso es que realmente le molestó, tan sólo después la joven le dispensó su atención. Demasiada atención, pues le miró con la misma intensidad con la que había observado a _Caesar_, como si él también hubiera sido un potro de raza. Por un lado, sintió fastidio por ser tratado como un artículo que se vendía en subasta al mejor postor; pero por otro lado, una terrible sensación de lujuria le invadió.

En realidad, aquella era una experiencia bastante extraña para Gaara. Si bien era un hombre de fuertes apetitos, veía a las muchachas con tan ridícula facilidad, con tanta regularidad, que por lo general se sentía más que satisfecho como para llegar al punto de la lujuria. Desde que tenía uso de razón, las mujeres, jóvenes y maduras, siempre habían hecho lo indecible para llamar su atención. Sin duda, ser objeto de tan desenfrenado interés echaba a perder a cualquier hombre.

Pero el interés de la rubia no le había parecido lascivo ni libidinoso, lo que no explicaba su reacción al respecto. Se había ofendido y excitado. No obstante, cualquiera que hubiera sido la intención de la joven, su comportamiento fue más que inapropiado, por lo que Gaara pensó que le daría una lección correspondiéndole con una inspección tan descarada como la de ella. Pero cuando la vio, con sus bien contorneados senos y aquella cintura tan pequeña, lo único que logró fue aumentar más todavía el calor de su excitación, y probablemente su sentido común también se habían quemado en ese fuego.

A Gaara le resultó muy difícil permanecer inmóvil en la silla que le habían ofrecido. Cada ruido que oía proveniente del otro lado de la puerta le hacía pensar que la joven retornaba. ¿Se atrevería a irrumpir abruptamente para exigir a su padre que le despidiera, tal como había amenazado hacer? Imaginó que la platinada era impulsiva, espontánea, apasionada...

El Sabaku sofocó un lamento, no podía quedarse allí. Una de las razones por las que había convenido en volverse rústico en medio del campo era el hecho de que necesitaba un descanso en su rutina, por lo que veía esa travesura como unas cortas vacaciones, un lapso para dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y las tensiones con el fin de relajarse y disfrutar de un poco de paz... pero no podía ilusionarse con vivir en paz en presencia de alguien como ella. Más aún, en ese preciso instante, todo él no era más que un manojo de nervios a la espera de que ella entrara. Absurdo total. Simplemente, tendría que buscarse otro sitio donde ocultarse y... ¿dejarla creer que le había espantado? Ni loco.

Aquellos amistosos ojos verdes se volvieron otra vez hacia Gaara. En cambio, los de ella eran azul celeste, aunque para nada amistosos.

- Este caballo que él menciona para justificar su presencia aquí me resulta en extremo caro. ¿Realmente tengo que comprarlo? - preguntó el líder.

Gaara suspiró, por cierto aliviado de tener otra cosa en que pensar.

- No, Yamanaka-sama. _Caesar_ no está a la venta. Usted sólo tiene que decir que lo compró por si alguien pregunta.

Inoichi frunció el entrecejo con preocupación.

- Me temo que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Es como si se me trabara la lengua cada vez que quiero decir la mentira más insignificante.

_Ojalá todos tuviéramos ese problema,_ pensó el muchacho con aire divertido.

- No hay razón para que se sienta incómodo con esta situación. Simplemente, le cederé en forma temporal la posesión de _Caesar_ a cambio de su hospitalidad, y esa situación habrá de terminar cuando yo me marche. Le doy mi palabra de caballero. ¿Le parece bien?

- ¿De modo que yo sería de verdad el dueño del animal? ¿No estaría mintiendo si digo eso?

- No diría más que la pura verdad.

El líder sonrió aliviado.

- Vaya, eso sí que será una verdadera sorpresa para Ino.

- ¿Ino? - Gaara se puso alerta.

- Mi hija - contestó el rubio - Ella tiene un interés poco común por los caballos de raza... poco común para una mujer, quiero decir. Su caballo...

- Yamanaka-sama, me siento en el compromiso de advertirle que ya he tenido un encuentro con su hija y que, al instante, ella sintió un gran rechazo por mí, aunque juro que no puedo determinar por qué. Por lo general no me sucede eso con las mujeres.

El hombre rió mientras examinaba una vez más los rasgos de Gaara.

- No lo dudo.

- Es imprescindible que le expliquemos que yo vengo con el caballo, y por lo tanto, no puede despedirme.

- ¿Tan mal le cayó usted?

- Eso creo.

- Bueno, como usted viene con el caballo y yo acabo de comprar a ese animal, no hay razón para que le despida... Y tenga en cuenta que con esto no quiero decir que tenga derecho a hacerlo, pues usted no trabaja para mí en realidad - el líder siguió divagando - ¿Sabe? Yo la he malcriado, soy el primero en admitirlo. No sé decirle que no, pero en este caso seré muy estricto. No todos los días recibo un pedido de alguien como él - concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba de nuevo la carta.

En ningún momento Gaara dudó de cuál sería la respuesta, pero sólo por cortesía preguntó:

- ¿Entonces acepta usted el trato, Yamanaka-sama?

- Absolutamente, Sabaku-kun - sonrió el líder - Me siento más que complacido de acceder.

- Y no necesito aclarar que esto debe guardarse con la mayor discreción. Ni siquiera su familia debe conocer la verdadera razón de mi presencia aquí.

- No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Sólo somos Ino y yo.

- ¿Entonces no está casada? - Gaara habría jurado que no lo preguntaría - Me refería a que si no tiene usted algún yerno que podría preguntarle por qué de pronto se decide a criar caballos.

- No, no todavía, aunque me temo que no pasará mucho tiempo... ¿Dice usted criar caballos? ¿Significa que compraré más animales?

- Algunas yeguas... ¿Qué quiso decir cuando mencionó eso de que no pasará mucho tiempo? ¿Está comprometida?

- ¿Quién?

- Su hija.

El líder frunció el ceño, señal más que evidente de que le confundía hablar de dos temas a la vez.

- Mi hija, no... por lo menos que yo sepa... No, no, seguro de que no. Si lo estuviera me lo habría dicho, ¿no cree? Pero usted ya la ha conocido. No le habrá pasado inadvertido que es una chica preciosa, ¿no? Y dentro de poco tendrá su presentación en sociedad en Kirigakure. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se comprometa.

¿Ino Yamanaka en Kirigakure? Gaara tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no lo sabía.

- Las yeguas - prosiguió - también le pertenecerán mientras yo permanezca aquí, igual que _Caesar_, pero tampoco necesita preocuparse por la operación. Lleva bastante tiempo organizar un criadero, después de todo, mucho más del que pienso quedarme aquí. Simplemente haremos todos los pasos para cubrir las apariencias, ¿comprende? Ni siquiera será necesario hacerlas cruzar, pero al tener las yeguas aquí dará credibilidad a todo esto.

- Un criadero - repitió el líder, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa - Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en eso. Sin duda Ino se sorprenderá.

Ya se había sorprendido, recordó Gaara. También había hecho hincapié en eso, de modo que no había motivo alguno para que la hija del terrateniente se cruzara en el camino del nuevo criador de caballos otra vez. Y él se aseguraría de que así fuese. Se puso de pie.

- Si no tiene más preguntas al respecto, me marcharé.

- Si desea quedarse en la casa principal, será bien recibido.

- Le agradezco el gesto, pero esa actitud iría en contra de mis propósitos. Debo permanecer fuera de la vista de todos, de modo que no puede considerarme como a un huésped. Eso es exactamente lo que mi amigo espera.

- Padre, yo...

Ino no irrumpió en la sala como Gaara lo había imaginado, sino en silencio y sin previo aviso. Obviamente, no esperaba que él aún se encontrase allí, pues al verle cerró la boca de inmediato, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y la mirada que le dirigió fue más que vivaz. Para su horror, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el modo en que ella le había mirado antes nada tenía que ver con la lujuria que él había experimentado, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba otra vez, sin el menor estímulo o aliento por parte de ella.

- Has regresado temprano, cariño - observó el líder - ¿Ya has conocido al Sabaku-kun?

- Sí... le conocí - la palabra _desgraciadamente_ quedó suspendida en el aire - Lamento interrumpir, padre, pero necesito hablar contigo... en privado.

- Seguro - asintió su progenitor - Sabaku-kun ya se marchaba.

- ¿Se marchaba? - -iró ella a Gaara - ¿Hacia el lugar del que vino?

Ese tono de esperanza se tradujo una vez más en sus palabras, con la misma espontaneidad que antes.

- No tan lejos, _ojou-san_. Sólo me retiraba para instalarme.

- Entonces no le molestará aguardar en el vestíbulo - le contestó ella fríamente mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que saliera - Porque estoy segura de que mi padre querrá volver a hablar con usted después de que yo le diga lo que tengo que contarle.

El muchacho le sonrió casi con pereza mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

- Por supuesto - y luego, cuando la alcanzó, le dijo en voz muy baja para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo - Aguardaré afuera para que usted misma me indique dónde queda el establo.

La mirada que ella le dirigió expresó sin ambages claramente que lo único que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle era la puerta de salida. Gaara se habría echado a reír si la puerta del estudio no se hubiera cerrado tan abruptamente detrás de sí. Le dejaron en el vestíbulo, que no estaba desierto, bajo el confuso escrutinio del mayordomo.

- Debo aguardar - informó.

El sirviente entonces le indicó los bancos que se hallaban al final del corredor, pero Gaara sonrió para sí, muy confiado.

- No es necesario, le garantizo que la espera no será prolongada.

Y tampoco tenía intenciones de moverse de allí, porque de ser posible, trataría de escuchar cada palabra que proviniera del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

_**Ojou-san** = es algo como "señorita", "dama de alcurnia". En ocasiones se traduce como "princesa"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ep. 5:**

No bien la puerta se cerró, Ino dio media vuelta y se apoyó sobre el escritorio de su padre para preguntar:

- ¿Un criadero?

- ¿No te agrada la idea?

- Es espléndida, papá, ¿pero por qué no me lo comentaste antes?

- ¿Una sorpresa?

A Ino se le escapó el tono interrogatorio de la respuesta de su padre.

- De acuerdo, fue toda una sorpresa. Quedé como una verdadera tonta. Fue tal la sorpresa...

El líder jamás regañaba a Ino por su vocabulario tan poco femenino, ya que la joven siempre tenía mucho cuidado de no usar sus palabras subidas de tono en compañía de extraños. Por otra parte, las había aprendido de él. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de que ella fuera su hija. Lamentaba que su amada esposa no hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para ver la extraordinaria criatura que juntos habían traído al mundo. Falleció poco después de que Ino cumpliera tres años de edad.

- ¡Y ese caballo debió haber costado una fortuna! - continuó, pero al recordar a _Caesar_ se desvió del tema - ¿De verdad es tuyo?

- Ahora sí.

- ¿Y es cierto que lo usarás como semental?

- Para eso lo compré. Pero estas cosas llevan su tiempo - le advirtió.

- Sí, ya sé. No se puede usar este potro con cualquier yegua vieja. Tendremos que comprar las mejores...

- Ya lo he hecho. Pronto las enviarán y créeme que las he conseguido a muy buen precio.

- Estupendo, me alegro por ti. Pero también tendremos que agrandar el establo, probablemente ya te habrás encargado de eso también.

- ¿Agrandar el establo? - preguntó el hombre tímidamente.

- Y también hay que ejercitar a los caballos. Yo puedo ayudar en eso, en especial con el semental. ¡Oh, estoy ansiosa por montarlo!

- Mira, Ino...

- Mira, papá - lo interrumpió ella para que no la regañara - Ya sabes que no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Tendré cuidado y lo montaré en aquellos sitios donde esté completamente segura de que nadie me verá.

Ino continuó con sus promesas mientras que, del otro lado de la puerta, Gaara se mordía los codos. ¿Montar a _Caesar_? ¿Ella? Ni loca. ¿Y cuándo le sugeriría al padre que le despidiera?

En el estudio, el líder por fin interrumpió a su hija para decir:

- Tendrás que preguntarle a Sabaku-kun.

- ¿Quéee?

- Él conoce al animal, su temperamento. Quizá no se deje montar por cualquiera. Y después de todo, no lo compré para eso.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que Ino se limitó a contemplar a su padre. Luego estalló:

- ¡Maldición! ¿Que no se dejará montar? De todas maneras, no voy a preguntarle a él. Y hablando del tema, no creo que ese hombre sea para nada la persona adecuada para este trabajo. Es un puesto demasiado importante, papi. Creo que tendrás que buscar otro...

- Me dijo que no te cayó nada bien, aunque no sabe por qué. Es un hombre muy apuesto, si quieres mi opinión.

- Es un hombre muy grosero, si quieres la mía.

- Pero viene muy bien recomendado, mi querida. Muy recomendado.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno si el mismo daimyo le recomendó...!

- Casi das en el blanco - murmuró el líder.

- ... Sus arrogantes modales son ofensivos. Quiero que le despidas.

- No puedo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tiene que volverse por donde vino. ¿Crees que no será fácil sustituirle? Yo misma me encargaré si a ti te molesta hacerlo.

- Tú no harás nada, mi querida niña. Yo no voy a despedir a ese hombre, de modo que basta ya.

- ¿Padre? - Ino usó un tono muy comprador con el que siempre lograba convencerle.

- Bueno, bueno, nada de eso. Sabaku-kun viene con el caballo como condición de venta. Si él se va, también se va el semental.

- ¡Pero es absurdo!

Su progenitor se encogió de hombros.

- Nada puede hacerse. El vendedor del semental quería asegurarse de que el animal recibiera el mejor de los cuidados. Confía en Sabaku-kun.

- ¡Kami-sama, con razón se comportó como un maldito arrogante! Sabe que no pueden despedirle.

- A mí me resultó muy agradable. Conoce mucho de caballos y de cómo manejar un criadero - pero luego su tono se tornó preocupado - Yo no quisiera despedirle, Ino, pero si él te resulta completamente inaceptable...

- No, no, no es tan horrible - le aseguró ella de inmediato - Sólo que no me cayó bien... como él dijo.

- No será un huésped - comentó el líder - No tendrás que atenderle en la sala. Es más, probablemente casi ni le verás.

- Supongo que debo tomar esto como un consuelo, pues parece que estamos como en un callejón sin salida con él.

Ino rodeó el escritorio de su padre para besarle la mejilla, con el fin de demostrarle que no estaba demasiado molesta, pero en realidad lo estaba. La sola idea de tener cerca la presencia de Gaara Sabaku la alteraba tanto como él mismo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él justamente la condición para comprar ese magnífico caballo? Si el animal no fuera tan sensacional...

La rubia salió del estudio y cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió, se topó con Gaara. Si bien lo había tenido muy presente en su memoria, había olvidado por completo que le había dicho que esperase en el vestíbulo.

Automáticamente, alzó las manos como para protegerse y las apoyó sobre el suave algodón de su camisa blanca. Sintió la rigidez de sus músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos y se ruborizó por el hecho de tocarle, por más accidental que hubiera sido. Retrocedió de un salto, pero con tanta rapidez que se pisó la falda. Casi perdió por completo el equilibrio, y cuando logró desenredar los pies de las enaguas, el pelirrojo reía a carcajadas.

- En ocasiones, las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies, pero no tratando de escaparse de mí.

- Sin duda se desmayan por sus vulgares insinuaciones - replicó ella antes de levantar la vista para mirarle.

Y se arrepintió al instante. Gaara estaba aún demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para incomodarla. Pero aun así, se veía tan apuesto que Ino se quedó sin respiración. Y esos ojos, Kami-sama. Una mezcla perfecta de azul y verde que contrastaban de forma impresionante con el intenso carmesí de su cabellera.

Pasó más de medio minuto, sólo entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que simplemente se habían quedado mirándose fijamente. Fue Ino quien volvió el rostro primero, con las mejillas más coloradas que nunca. De ese modo, no pudo ver que Gaara también se había sonrojado.

- Sí, se han desmayado, pero no por mis vulgares insinuaciones, que rara vez hago. Soy mucho más directo, _ojou-san_, para llegar al corazón de las cosas. ¿Se lo demuestro?

- ¡No!

- Qué pena, ¡le sienta tan bien el rosa!

Obviamente se refería al rubor de sus mejillas, que tanto placer le producía provocar. Ino se atrevió a mirarle otra vez, con innegable ferocidad. Si bien la expresión de Gaara no era del todo triunfante, sí denotaba una gran satisfacción, y cuando la chica descubrió por qué, volvió a sonrojarse para deleitarle una vez más con el gesto.

- Ah, veo que al fin ha recuperado su perezosa memoria – comentó él con voz muy sensual - Ha perdido. Llegó la hora de cumplir.

- ¿Cumplir?

- Tiene que mostrarme dónde quedan las caballerizas. Para eso me quedé esperándola aquí.

Sus palabras sonaron algo insípidas, sexualmente vacías, corno si en lugar de estar refiriéndose a una parte de la casa estuviera hablando de la anatomía de la muchacha.

- Nuestro establo no está escondido en medio del bosque, sino que queda justo detrás de la casa. Hasta un estúpido podría encontrarlo, de modo que usted también.

- Debí haberme imaginado que era una malcriada y que no cumpliría.

- En ningún momento me di cuenta de que fuera una apuesta - le contestó con firmeza.

- ¿Ah, no? Habría sido la primera en mostrarme la salida si se hubiera salido con la suya. Usted propuso un desafío, yo acepté... y gané.

- En ese caso, sostengo que hizo trampas porque usted sabía de cierta ridícula e injusta condición.

- Y yo sostengo que como obviamente usted _está en un callejón sin salida conmigo_, debe aceptar de buena fe su derrota.

Aquellas palabras le resultaron sospechosamente familiares. Más que sorprendida, exclamó:

- ¿Estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Gaara la miró con sorna.

- No me lo habría perdido ni por todo el oro del mundo.

- ¡Es lo único que puede esperarse de un hombre que fue criado con los modales de un cerdo! - murmuró Ino entre dientes.

El joven arqueó las cejas sorprendido, aunque ella se dio cuenta al instante de que era una farsa, pues sus labios casi expresaban una sonrisa burlona.

- Trato de bajar, pero no creo aspirar a ese nivel.

Ino ni siquiera se molestó en entender lo que acababa de decir. Tan sólo trató de alejarse, pero él se movió y le bloqueó la salida.

- ¿De modo que tendré que hacer una demostración? - dijo él, mientras apoyaba las manos contra la pared que estaba a espaldas de Ino; la había acorralado entre sus brazos, de manera que no le dejó otra alternativa más que obligarla a escuchar sus murmullos - Ahora estamos solos. ¿Le gustaría recorrerme con las manos como lo hizo antes con los ojos?

Ino soltó un grito de ira, que en realidad no fue tan fuerte; sólo un mero indicador de cómo se sentía al respecto. Luego pasó la cabeza por debajo del brazo derecho de Gaara y salió corriendo por el corredor hacia la escalera. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, pudo oír aún las carcajadas del pelirrojo y lo que dijo por lo bajo:

- Esos sí que fueron modales de cerdo, Ino querida. ¿Notó la diferencia?

Ella se detuvo. Sintiéndose más segura con un poco de distancia entre los dos, respondió:

- ¿Entre esta vulgaridad y su crudeza de antes? Ninguna.

- Bueno, entonces, hablando de modales, puede usted mirar tanto como tocar, _ojou-san_. Tiene el mismo efecto en un hombre... viniendo de usted.

- ¡Bastardo!

- ¡Mocosa malcriada! - le gritó él, bajando la cabeza con un gesto burlón y saliendo por la puerta principal.

Y silbaba, como si hubiera estado completamente seguro de que había ganado el primer asalto. Pero Ino estaba tan furiosa que sintió deseos de salir corriendo detrás de él para echar mano de la violencia y la fuerza física. Apenas se contuvo, pero si él osaba hablarle otra vez...


End file.
